


Тони получает желаемое

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, Dry Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Restless Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Тони наконец решился





	Тони получает желаемое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony gets what he wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817552) by [Emmafrostdimonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds). 



— Нравится, Старк? Ну конечно тебе нравится, — сказал Логан, проталкивая свой толстый член глубже в рот Тони. Тот чуть не подавился, потому что агрегат у Логана был и впрямь очень длинный и толстый. И, на взгляд Логана, Тони выглядел крайне эротично, пока этот член был у него во рту.  
  
Они оба были без одежды, и оба могли похвастаться атлетическим телосложение. Логан был безумно волосатым — впрочем, что ещё ожидать от Росомахи? Всё его тело было покрыто тёмным длинным мехом, и Тони очень нравилось это, потому что… Ну, он, конечно, трахался со Стивом, но это было не то, потому что Стив эпилировал всё тело; и сейчас Тони был просто в полном восторге оттого, что трахался с брутальным волосатым Росомахой.  
  
— Давай на четвереньки: мечтаю выебать тебя в зад.  
  
Тони опустился на колени и упёрся ладонями, отклячивая задницу, чтобы Логан мог оглядеть подставленный филей и загнать в него свой член. Логану нравилось въезжать по сухому, потому что так приходилось преодолевать сопротивление, что дополнительно дарило его любовнику ни с чем не сравнимую боль. Но даже если это обещало быть болезненным, Тони не собирался ждать, пока его подготовят, так что в этом плане у них всё было «на мази».  
  
Логан одним сильным резким толчком засадил Тони, заставив того заорать.  
  
— О господи! Ты просто зверь, ты просто животное, и ты пиздец какой огромный!!!  
  
— Да, сладкий, мне нравится, как ты кричишь.  
  
От его вторжения задница у Тони саднила и горела изнутри. Логан наклонился вперёд и принялся покрывать его шею жёсткими поцелуями-укусами, будто волк.  
  
— Я хочу услышать, как ты скажешь это, Тони!  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты выдрал меня, не зная пощады! Как течную сучку!!!  
  
Логан принялся вбиваться в него с большей жестокостью, не заботясь об ощущениях Тони, и тот вскрикивал от каждого движения. Ему нравилось это. Стив всегда был слишком нежным, слишком осторожным, а Тони требовался жеребец, волк, который заставит его почувствовать себя живым — кто-то, кто подарит ему наслаждение, не уточняя каждый раз, что Тони хорошо. Стив всегда пользовался презервативом, Логан — нет, и именно это нравилось Тони… «на хуй защиту… я хочу его сперму внутри себя. хочу, чтобы он так наполнил мой зад, будто мы собираемся завести тройню».  
  
— Быстрее! Быстрее, Логан! Быстрее же!  
  
Тот послушался, и Тони почти пожалел о своей просьбе: его задница закачалась от того, с какой скоростью в неё теперь вбивался Логан… и оказалась окончательно залита по́том, что было довольно возбуждающе.  
  
Волосатая грудь Логана коснулась его спины Тони, и это так завело, что он начал подаваться назад, насаживаясь на огромный член.  
  
— О-о, какой ты большой!!! Сделай меня своей сучкой!!! Повяжи меня!!!  
  
Логан был почти на пике, но всё ещё не достиг его, и продолжал вколачиваться в дырку Тони.  
  
— А-а-ах, Росомаха, ты ёбаное животное.  
  
Тони нравились грязные словечки, но от Стива не дождёшься, и он сполна добирал их здесь, с Логаном, пока тот таранил его — просто божественно, как мог только он.  
  
Логан разрядился прямо внутри Тони — большим объёмом, чем у обычного человека, и уж тем более чем у среднестатистического волка… огромная волна спермы, до краёв заполнившая задницу Тони. А после Логан просто не стал вынимать, и Тони почувствовал себя так, будто исчерпал все резервы, на какие способно пространство в его заднице, и всё, чем кончит Логан впоследствии, будет выливаться наружу, потому что внутри места просто не осталось.  
  
— Даже не думай, что мы на этом закончили, Старк.  
  
— И не надеялся.  
  
— Иди-ка ко мне на коленочки. У нас будет трах лицом к лицу… моя любимая поза. И теперь ты, вероятно, даже сможешь меня целовать.  
  
— Логан, крути мной как хочешь, я твоя сучка.  
  
Логан сграбастал его, усадил на себя и продолжил трахать.  
  
— Вот так?  
  
— О да!


End file.
